Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{p}{6} + \dfrac{p}{3}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6$ and $3$ $\lcm(6, 3) = 6$ $ k = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{p}{6} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{p}{3} $ $k = \dfrac{p}{6} + \dfrac{2p}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{p +2p}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{3p}{6}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 3: $k = \dfrac{p}{2}$